Forgotten Memories
by SlythOfKonoha
Summary: Sei was found by Kakashi the night Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi. She had no memories, she only knew her name. Now 12 years later, her past begins to catchup with her. KakashiOC. OC oriented.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sad, fangirlish imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman lay on a high-up treebranch, fixated on her book. Her long black hair flowing out below her, swaying in the breeze and what little sunlight made it through the leaves illuminating her face.

"Sei-sensei!" A boys voice emanated almost screaming from below her.

Startled, Sei fell from the branch, but caught herself with her foot on the way down. Now hanging by one foot, upside down, in a tree, she folded her arms in a huff. "I've told you not to call me 'sensei' now what is it Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei wants to see you." Naruto said with his usual grin

"And what does he want?" Sei asked, smirking

"Umm... I think he said it was for a demonstration or something."

Sei sighed and tied her hair into a bun at the back of her head "Alright I'm coming."

"Uhh, do you need help getting down from there?"

"No, I'm fine just go back and tell Kakashi-kun not to get his panties in a bunch."

"You want me to tell him that?!"

"Yes, those exact words, and remember I can hear you from over here so I'll know if you don't say it."

Naruto gulped at the thought of Sei angry, he had never seen it himself, but he had seen the aftermath, and heard the stories "Yes ma'am!" he said before running back to his sensei.

_Grr... _Sei looked at her book _Now I've lost my place._

She unhooked her foot and backflipped onto the ground. _Alright, now I wonder what he wants to 'demonstrate' _she looked down at her right sleeve _Torn another one?! Gah, the world is a mass conspiracy against my clothes! _She tore the rest of her sleeve off, and looked at her left one. _Damn now it's uneven._ So she tore off the left aswell.

She now wore a black low-cut singlet, with ribbon ties across the cleavage, and blackshorts with sai and kunai clipped to the side of her thighs, along with a pair of black tabi boots.

Sei walked over to her friends. Sasuke looking as bitter as usual, Sakura barely taking her eyes off of him, Kakashi laughing and Naruto looking at him, almost, scared.

"I take it my message was relayed then?" Sei questioned in the direction of Kakashi

"Yes I got your message." He replied still laughing, and looked at Naruto, who turned away blushing.

"Well what was it you needed me for? I lost my place in the book because of you." Sei said with a glare, holding up her book.

"Icha Icha Paradise. You've been stealing my books."

"No actually this is my copy. If you haven't noticed this is the edition that you don't have yet."

Kakashi's eyes widened with envy and Sei simply smirked at him.

"After training you and I are having a serious talk. I'd like to know why you didn't tell me you had it."

"Screw the talk," she poked her tongue out at him "I didn't tell you I had it because I actually wanted a chance to read it. If you knew, I'd have never seen it again. Well, except in your hand."

Kakashi just glared at her.

"Well? Why did you call me here?!"

"I need your help to demonstrate something to these three."

"And what might that be?"

"Just a fight."

"They've graduated from the academy, I think they know what a fight looks like."

"No, a REAL fight. Between experienced shinobi." He looked at Sei who just looked slightly bored and indifferent "So, how shall we begin?"

"Well, I think this may do-" Sei ran at Kakashi, eyes narrowed and a sadistic grin appearing across her face. Within milliseconds she had reached Kakashi and, unclipping a kunai from her shorts, slashed at him. Kakashi dodging just in time.

Naruto stood there in shock "Wow! She's so fast."

Sei looked at him as she went to take another swipe at Kakashi and smirked. As Kakashi made to swipe kick her in the shins, she disappeared without a trace.

The genin looking around frantically to find her.

Kakashi stopped and looked behind Naruto, who turned his head to see Sei, kunai in hand.

"Oh Naruto, you have NO IDEA." She grabbed him in a headlock from behind and held him off the ground with her kunai to his throat.

Kakashi looked into her eyes, sadistic pleasure the only emotion to be found.

"Move and he dies." She threatened pushing her kunai against his throat

Naruto began struggling for dear life "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SEI-SAN?! WE'RE FRIENDS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ATTACKING US!!"

"Keep moving and I'll cut you from ear to ear."

"I knew you'd snap one day given the right circumstances," Kakashi looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Tsuki Sei-Teki." he finished, getting wierd looks from his students, who had never heard her full name before.

Sei looked at him in confusion.

Within a second, not giving her a chance to react, he threw a kunai at her. Hitting her right betwen the eyes.

"Sei-sensei!!" Sakura screamed

Sei dropped Naruto, who fell to the ground with a thud, and fell straight backwards staring Kakashi in the eyes the whole time.

"Sei-sensei!" Sakura ran to be at the side of her fallen friend tears flowing over her face.

Kakashi turned away, "And that is how real shinobi fight."

Sakura fought back her tears "Is that all you have to say? You killed her just for your demonstration?!"

Everyone turned to Kakashi in anger. Who merely turned to them and smiled.

"How was that?"

They turned back to Sei, who had sat up, kunai still well and truly wedged into her forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. Sasuke just chuckling under his breath

"Well it's nice to see they can at least do some things as a team." Sei said to Kakashi with a smile

"Well done Sei. Now come here and we'll get that kunai out from your face."

Sei smiled and walked over to him. Sakura and Naruto still gawking at her.

"You-your d-d-dead!" Naruto stuttered

Sei turned to him and smiled warmly "Apparently not."

Later:

Kakashi and Sei were walking home from training.

"One of these days you're going to tell me how you come back like that." Kakashi said, a smile appearing under his mask

"Yeah, just like one day I'm going to make you go out in public without your mask."

They both started laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit Sei. Not one bit in twelve years."

"I know but you love me for it." Sei retorted with a grin

Kakashi laughed "There isn't a person in the whole village who doesn't love you."

"Lies. Sasuke isn't exactly fond of me, neither is Neji, Gai's student, the one with the Byakuugan kekko-genkai."

"Well I don't think they count. Sasuke doesn't seem to like anyone, and Neji doesn't know you, and from what I've heard he won't want to unless he's sees how good a shinobi you really are. And no ones allowed to see that."

"I don't even remember what it feels like to try in a fight anymore."

"Last time you 'tried' in a fight you basically vapourised everything in a 200metre radius."

"Yeah, but it was fun," she said poking her tongue out "plus..."

"Plus?"

"Plus, that wasn't actually trying."

Kakashi looked at her amazed "You're kidding right?"

"No, that for me was just a low level jutsu, I just couldn't control it at the time."

Kakashi looked down at his feet as he walked."I can't imagine how it must feel to not remember your past, to have so much power with no memory of why, or even how to control it."

"Yeah well, I'm over it, Why spend all my time trying to remember what was, if it's only going to make me forget what is."

Kakashi smiled at her and they walked the rest of the way quietly.

Just before dawn the next day:

"Kakashi get out of bed." Sei said angrily from the doorway, wearing her pyjamas (boxer shorts and a singlet) and with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"No." He mumbled rolling over.

"Up. Now." She demanded, walking out.

Kakashi slowly sat up grumbling to himself. _Can't she at least wait till dawn to wake me up for once?_

"It's not your birthday, so, no I can't. So stop you're whining and get up."

"Stay out of my head."

"Fine, just get out of bed and eat your breakfast."

"Hmm..." _Sei's butt looks great in those shorts-_

Sei looked around the doorway galring daggers at the jounin "Pervert."

"Liar. I thought you were going to stay out of my head?"

"IF you got up and had breakfast. Do so while I'm asking or I will use methods to MAKE you do so."

"Getting up."

"Thank you."

Kakashi walks out into the kitchen area to get his breakfast and sees Sei's new edition of Icha Icha Paradise and raises an eyebrow.

From the bathroom "So much as think about it and die."

About an hour later:

Now fully dressed and ready to go to training, Sei sat on the couch reading her book. Kakashi sat on the other side of the couch glaring at her though it's cover.

"Get over it, I'll be finished by tonight-"

Kakashi's eyes gleamed with happiness

"-and then I intend on reading it again just to spite you."

Gleam gone. "You're evil."

She looked at him and smirked "Just a little." She joked poking her tongue out at the annoyed shinobi.

"It's about time for training to start shouldn't you be going?"

"Shouldn't you?"

They both just laughed.

"As always, I get it, and since I know exactly what you're thinking," Sei gave him a cocky grin "I'll answer your questions. No I'm not going to leave the book here. No, you won't get to read it in the next few days. And yes, I do intend on revving Naruto up as much as possible in the time I get, purely so he's extra hyper and annoying for when you get there."

He just shook his head and smiled under his mask. "I'll see you in about an hour then?"

"Yep see you there." she replied dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

On the bridge:

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, agitated.

"I don't know why you bother asking me that everyday." Sei replied, not so much as glancing away from the pages of her book.

"Well I don't know how you can read that FILTH." She retorted

"Have you ever read it?"

"No."

"Have you ever so much as glanced at a single page."

"No."

"Then how could you possibly know if it's filth or not?"

"Umm... Well the fact that neither you or Kakashi will ever let us anywhere near it is one reason."

"That means nothing, maybe we just don't trust you not to ruin the book somehow."

"Hmmph!" Sakura folded her arms and looked away from her annoyed

"Or it could be a SOMEWHAT dirty book and we might just be trying to keep ourselves from being blamed for you losing all innocence. I don't even want to think how much trouble we'd be in if you ran off to find the author or something."

"Who's the author?!" Naruto questioned, suddenly interested for whatever reason.

"Nevermind. I've already said too much, as usual."

"Aww that's not fair!" Naruto pouted

Sakura looked at her friend "Sei, you almost never say 'too much' generally I'd say that you don't get your opinions out enough."

Sei just laughed, "You don't know me very well yet."

POOF! Kakashi-sensei appeared on top of the beam over the bridge, as per usual, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." He said with a smile.

His students all just glared at him.

"Took your time, you're even later than usual Kakashi-kun."

"I was summoned by Lord Hokage. We have a mission."

Naruto perked up instantaneously "A MISSION?! ALRIGHT!!"

"Calm down loser." Sasuke spoke blandly to his overexcited teammate.

"Grrr...Sasuke..."

"Oh shut up the both of you. Mind explaining the mission out in a little bit of detail before they annoy me please Kakashi-kun?"

"We're to escort a medic to a training grounds on the border to the west. But first follow me, I have something to show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
